Con Vista Al Mar
by MissBlackClover
Summary: Hola!...Es un pequeño shonen ai DarkxKrad...espero que sea de su agrado n.n...No es muy largo, disfrutenlo! n.n...


"Con vista al mar"

Jejeje...esto es sólo algo pequeño...Shonen ai n.n...que sea de su agrado!...n.n...

Desclaimer: Los personajes de DN Ángel no son míos…n.n…

-Diálogos-

Con vista al mar

Era doloroso. Una aguja de tristeza pinchaba el corazón y una capa de angustia lo asfixiaba. Sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente y sus ojos estaban calientes y algo cansados.

¿Acaso fue un castigo para él¿Un castigo a un pecado inducido? Tal vez alguien decidió que la mejor forma de hacerlo pagar era sentir el dolor de algo que creyó no era verdad.

Durante toda su vida jamás creyó en el amor. Era una estupidez, un cuento de humanos que les hacía creer en una felicidad falsa. Algo que sinceramente no servía. Algo que no _existía_. Pero se equivocó. Y ahora pagaba sufriendo internamente, con un dolor frío.

Lo más doloroso aun fue darse cuenta, aceptarlo y después…callarlo. Querer a la otra persona, quien le causa esos sentimientos, y callarse. No causarle molestias. O tal vez era simplemente el miedo al rechazo.

No querer imaginar su reacción y al mismo tiempo desear que lo sepa. Es un mundo de contradicciones. Un mundo en el que nunca deseo caer, pero fue imposible evitarlo. Y es lo que más rabia parece darle.

No tener el valor de poder confesarle, sentir que sus piernas empiezan a temblar junto con sus manos incontrolablemente y no poder formular palabras u oraciones coherentes. Lo único que era capaz de decir para simplemente escuchar su voz eran unas cuantos insultos que él respondía, pero ahora… ahora que no había insultos no había respuesta. Y era doloroso, doloroso no escuchar su voz.

El mayor tormento para este ángel de alas blancas era que nunca imaginó enamorarse de su contraparte, aquel que se supone debería "arruinar".

Pero así era. Tan cercano y tan distante a la vez. Sus diferencias bien marcadas, su forma de pensar, sus sentimientos, sus reacciones, todo era marcado. Y ser casi el mismo cuerpo… ser lo mismo, es doloroso.

Estaba ahí, sentado, en el acantilado más alto con vista al mar desde donde se podía ver la sombra del próximo anochecer y al sol naranja que parecía caer herido rindiéndose a una bala de amor que la Luna le lanzó.

-Esperando ser protegido por los únicos matices que le quedan de recuerdos, como cartas incompletas, de la luz de las estrellas… solo un pasó a quedar involucrado respecto a la muerte del día…

-No sabía que eras poeta.

Krad movió su cabeza hacía la derecha rápidamente, encontrándose con esos ojos morados tan hermosamente fantásticos y atados a la realidad.

-¿Krad?

Dark apreciaba con lujo de detalle las marcas que dejaron las lágrimas y las manchas rojas en su cara dándole simplemente la idea de que Krad había llorado, idea que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

El rubio se giró hacía adelante para seguir viendo como el sol desaparecía en la lejanía. La verdad, Dark era la persona que menos deseaba ver y al mismo tiempo era quien más quería ver. Un mundo de contradicciones que lo llenaban de dudas., algunas resueltas, otras sin alguna anotación cercana.

Dark miró con cautela todos los movimientos del chico sentado casi a sus pies. Miró su fina espalda que estaba simplemente cubierta por la tela de color blanco, con detalles dorados y sin mangas que siempre cargaba bajo la capa; Sus cabellos rubios estaba algo desordenados y sus alas estaba guardadas sin intención de aparecer.

Pero aun así había algo irregular, algo que no encajaba con el Krad de siempre. Como un aura, un aura negra según las imaginaciones de Dark.

-¿Krad, estás bien?

Vio a Krad dar un respingo y se maldijo mentalmente por asustar al chico.

Mientras, Krad estaba algo molesto. ¿Qué si estaba bien¿Qué si estaba bien! Eso era algo que a él no debería importarle, qué se largara con su "Risa Tarada" y lo dejase en paz. ¿Acaso desde ese momento planea mostrar afecto o cariño por él¿Por lástima? Él no lo permitiría.

Se levantó temblando levemente de rabia y se volteó hacia el moreno que esperaba su respuesta con algo de temor.

-¡Sí! Estoy bien. ¡No tienes por que fingir preocupación!

-¡Espera! Sólo te pregunte una cosa. No entiendo por que te enojas tanto.

-¿Por qué no mejor vas con tu "Risa-soy-tarada" y le preguntas a ella? Seguro debe estar devastada porque se rompió una uña.

-¿Por qué te pones así? Además¿qué tiene que ver Risa en todo esto? No la involucres.

-¿Sabes? No tengo ganas de estar peleando contigo, así que con tu permiso…

Krad intento pasar de largo a Dark haciendo que este se molestara aun más, quien tomó al rubio del antebrazo para que este no escapara.

-¡Suéltame!

-No.-Dark jaló un poco más a Krad haciendo que este se molestara y soltara un pequeño jadeo por el dolor.

-Me lastimas. Suéltame.-Krad bajo su tono de voz en ese segundo pedido. Se sentía mal, realmente mal.

-No. Primero me vas a decir¿por qué metes a Risa en esto así?

-Ella es lo único que te importa ¿cierto?-dijo con voz queda mientras su mirada baja hasta el pecho de Dark cubierto por la tela negra.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-El agarre se aflojó, pero Dark no lo soltó, permitiendo al rubio bajar su brazo.

-Jamás… jamás permitirás a alguien más tomar tu corazón ¿cierto? Vivirás bajo el recuerdo de ella ¿no?-Krad tembló levemente, unos sollozos salieron de su boca, su corazón saltaba muy rápido y su voz no sonó tan clara y firme como él deseó.

-Hey, tranquilo.-Dark acercó un poco más el cuerpo de su contraparte, observando las lágrimas de este salir junto con un incontrolable temblor.-Tranquilo…

Levantó suavemente el rostro de porcelana bañado en lágrimas y empezó a limpiarlas delicadamente mientras observaba esos hermosos ojos dirigidos a otra parte menos a él.

Tan delicado, tan desprotegido… el sentimiento en el pecho volvió a atacarlo.

-Krad, mírame.

Ante la orden, Krad no tuvo otra opción que obedecerlo pero al ver esos ojos morados más lágrimas salieron inconcebibles por sus ojos, y su cara se marcó de sentimiento, angustia, miedo y desesperación.

Sin poder soportarlo más se abrazó fuertemente a Dark tratando de encontrar refugio en sus brazos. Y para alivio del rubio, él no dudó mucho en responderle.

Así se mantuvieron unos instantes, simplemente aprovechando la compañía y el consuelo. Permitiendo al otro poder marcar en su memoria ese pequeño espacio de tiempo que compartieron, hasta que el murmullo de Krad, sin realmente desearlo, rompió el silencio.

-Es mejor que nos vallamos.

Dark sudó. No, no quería alejarse de ese cuerpo al que abrazaba. No después de por fin haber disfrutado el tenerlo así, junto a él.

Unas hermosas alas blancas se abrieron frente a él, sacándolo de su trance. Krad flexionó los rodillas y estaba a punto de agitar sus alas para alejarse lo antes posible pues, aunque deseaba estar con él el mayor tiempo posible, el que no supiera de sus sentimientos era doloroso. Sin embargo, una mano tomó su muñeca impidiéndole su partida.

-Ya no quiero vivir en recuerdos, Krad…-El rubio abrió los ojos ante tal confesión.-Ya no más.

-Entonces ¿me perdonarás?

Drak lo miró confundido, pero antes de poder cuestionar algo sintió los labios del chico sobre los suyos expresando toda la angustia, emoción, dolor y algo más, que Krad guardaba bajo él. Y aunque fue un simple rose de labios, Dark se maravilló con tanta suavidad y calidez.

Estaba conciente de que las manos de Krad estaban en su nuca y que su propia mano derecha estaba en la cintura de él. Empezó a mover el pulgar, regalando una caricia por sobre la tela conciente de que sus acciones cohibían al chico. Miró la cara sonrojada de Krad y la acarició con su mano libre haciendo que se colorearan más sus mejillas. Rió en su interior.

-Somos…

-Tan diferentes…

Y se volvieron a besar, pero esta vez quien dirigía era Dark.

Acompasando sus movimientos, logrando una sincronía casi perfecta pues simplemente se dejaban llevar. La lengua de Dark logró acariciar levemente los labios de Krad sacándole un pequeño sonidito parecido a un gemido. Logrando introducirse dentro de la cavidad de esa boca, no pasó mucho tiempo para que empezara a explorarla y se encontrara con la de Krad.

El beso fue roto abruptamente por el rubio quien estaba completamente rojo.

-¿Por qué has hecho algo así!

-No te escuche quejarte.-Krad enrojeció aún más.

-¿Cómo te atreves?

-Además te comportas como si fueras nuevo en esto.

Ante el silencio y el enrojecimiento de la cara de Krad, Drak logra advertir que ha dado en el clavo.

-Jijiji…

-¡No te rías!

-No te apures, tendrás un buen maestro…jijijiji…

-Sí, claro¿Cómo lo tuvo Risa-soy-tarada y un montón de chicas más no?

-¿Cómo? No metas a Risa en esto.

-¿La defiendes¿Eso quiere decir que todo esto no es nada para ti?

-Claro que sí. Esto es algo muy importante para mí.

-Aja¿Qué dedo me chupo?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga para que me creas¿Qué te quiero¿Qué te amo? Pues sí, es verdad. Desde hace tiempo esto no es más que un martirio para mí.-Dijo con una pizca legumbre en la cara

-Dark…

-¿Qué?

-Yo también te amo.

El sonido de unas alas siendo agitadas a lo lejos saca a Dark de su shock interno después de tal confesión. Sonrió y también dejo ver sus alas negras en contraste con las anteriores. Después, lo único que corrompe el silencio son las olas golpeando inconcientemente las rocas y, aun mas allá de lo que la vista alcanza, ahora dos pares de alas alejándose es lo único que se escucha y en el piso dos plumas de diferente color caen juntas.

------

n.n…

Jojojojojo…no me pude resistir…ademas, el proyecto de mil parejas sigue activo. Para lo que esperan que continué con Full Metal Alchemist solo les pido un poquito de paciencia…yo les dije que no quería involucrarme en fics largos…pero bueno, gracias por leer las notas y byby.

n.ñ…


End file.
